Not So Different After All
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: Bianca learns that she and J.R. aren't so different after all after she learns about Maggie cheating on her.


Maggie sat down on the sofa as she stared across the room at Bianca. She saw the truth written all over Bianca's face. God she knew the truth when Bianca stared at her from across of S.O.S. when she had first walked in the hip salsa restaurant. "I don't know what to say. I don't want to lose you. But I can't be with you. That's why I cheated on you."

"You cheated on me because you took the easy way out Maggie. You always take the easy way out of finally having happiness. Having love compete and ever lasting love. A love that will never go away." Bianca said. She didn't move from her spot. She wanted to. God she wanted to rush over to Maggie and wrap her arms around her soul mate and never let go. But she couldn't. She couldn't make that move. It had to be up to Maggie. As always.

"No matter how much you run from me, Maggie, I will always be here waiting for you. You can cheat on me all you want and I'll still be here waiting for you." Bianca said never tearing her eyes from Maggie. "I love you, Maggie, and only you. There is no other person on this earth that is my other half. I will wait till the end of the earth for you." Love shorn in her eyes.

Maggie swallowed the lump that was in her throat. "You deserve a woman who more worthy of your love and of Miranda's loves. I'm not worthy; I have never been worthy that is why I keep running from you."

"Stop saying that Maggie Stone. You are worthy of my love and of Miranda's love." Bianca began but she was quickly cut off.

"Look at my family history. My father was a drunk and druggy who run away when my dear old mother was pregnant with Frankie and me. My mother was a drunk and druggy and a total selfish woman who couldn't give a damn about her children my twin sister was a druggy, a drug dealer, a thief, a user, and blackmailer. My oldest cousin; David; better known as Doctor Evil is a user, blackmailer, and God I can't go on with his countless sins which you all ready know by heart. My middle cousin; Leo; was a player, and a user. My slightly older cousin, Trey, is a blackmailer, a user, and an arsonist. "Maggie tore her eyes away from Bianca's.

"Look at me. Mary Margaret Stone, a user, a cheater, a whore……"

Bianca finally had to move. She rushed over to Maggie and quickly grabbed hold of the other woman's arms and jerked her up. She lifted Maggie's chin so Maggie was forced to look deep into her eyes. "_You are not a whore Maggie Stone._ You are the most loving, open, kind, sensitive person I know. When you open yourself up you allow the world in."

"You don't understand Bianca. I am a whore." Maggie tearfully said. "Not only have I cheated on you. But I accepted money for my body."

Bianca blinked. She was able to keep her hand on Maggie's chin. She opened her mouth to speak but she felt cotton on her tongue.

"I only told you I cheated. But the only other woman that I slept with I paid her for her services." Maggie said as the tears finally fell.

"Why didn't you tell me this before I left Paris. I would have understood. I understood why you cheated." Bianca finally found her voice.

"I didn't want you to think me as a whore. I just wanted you to think of me as a cheater." Maggie finally was able to pull her check away. But Bianca still gripped her arm tightly.

"Why are you here than?" Bianca spat out. She was anger down to her core at Maggie she didn't realize how much her grip tighten on Maggie's arm.

"I knew that you would never give up on me otherwise. I knew the truth will set you free finally." Maggie gasped suddenly as she felt the tight grip of Bianca's arms. She wasn't going to let Bianca know that she was hurting her; Maggie deserved the physical pain along with the mental pain.

Bianca's free hand went back to gripping Maggie's free arm. Her grip unknowing to her tighten to a death grip. "You are not a whore Maggie Stone. I love you and I always will. Now get that through your thick skull my love. Stop running away from us. Stop running from ever last and time less love." Bianca pulled Maggie to her and her mouth met Maggie's in a hard and demanding kiss.

Maggie couldn't help it but a whimper came out of her mouth which was pressed against Bianca's. All she wanted to do was open her mouth and show equal passion to Bianca's passion. But the pain was finally too much.

Bianca stepped quickly back. She knew that she had hurt Maggie. She let her hands off of Maggie and she looked down and saw the bruises all ready forming where her hands had gripped Maggie's arms. "Maggie …."

Bianca saw the fear in Maggie's eyes. She knew Maggie's mind had gone back to when Jonathan had beaten her up. She knew than why Maggie had decided to pay for sex. But this time it was Jonathan who was hurting Maggie, but her.

**END PART ONE**


End file.
